This invention relates broadly and generally to a hem insert for forming a cuff in a garment, garment comprising a hem insert, and method of forming a cuff in a garment. In exemplary embodiments, the present invention allows a user to quickly and easily change the length of a pants leg or other garment part, and to maintain the desired length without sewing or use of tape or other fasteners. The invention is removably or permanently held in the garment, and can remain in the garment during laundering. In alternative applications, the present invention may be used in other fabrics such as draperies, linens, upholstery, and the like.